Its Because of Us
by Ashley RebeccaLynn
Summary: Zombies are attacking the cities since the Green Flu epidemic started up. Zoey meets up with 3 other survivors and travels with them in hopes of being rescued.On the way Francis shows his true affections for her. Zoey's POV
1. Prologue

_Overview/Intro:: Hello, My name is Ashley. This is the start of an awesome story. It starts off with how Zoey loses her parents and how she meets up with Bill, Francis, and Louis. It will go through the main campaigns of the game No Mercy,Death Toll,Dead Air, and Blood Harvest. Maybe even The Sacrifice and Crash Course. It will also go on about how they go from one place to the other. Meanwhile a strong relationship develops between Zoey and Francis. Will it work out? Will something turn out to be better than any Zombie Apocalypse? Read on to find out. Review please!_

**Prologue.**

I was packing to go back home to my father's apartment in the city while in the middle of watching one of my favorite movies: 'Dawn of the Dead'. I had to go back to my father's because my semester at school was up and I had to get home because both of my parents wanted to talk to me. My father wanted me to become a police officer, which was what I had originally started college studying as. He used to take me to the gun range since he was an officer and let me shoot with him. My mother on the other hand wanted me to be more like an actress or something creative. I finally got done packing when a service alert popped on my tv screen.

"Attention; Green Flu is spreading rapidly in our city. Please be advised to stay away from those who have it. That is all." the reporter said as my screen went back to the movie.

I shurgged and slung my bag over my shoulder and turned my television off and headed out of my dorm. It felt like months since I had left when it had only been about a week since my exam. It seemed awful that I only had made a couple of friends, but they were some pretty odd characters. I made my way through the dorm building and out into the sunlight and saw my dad's car parked right out front. I ran to it and opened the door to greet him.

"Hey sweetie. Your mom is waiting for us back at the apartment." he said as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Is she still going on about how I chose the wrong profession." I asked arching a brow.

He looked at me as he drove out of the college parking lot and tried to smile. "Of course. It never fails when she's around."

I half laughed. Yeah, that was so like mom. "Did you hear the news?" I asked trying to sound casual.

I saw him nod in the corner of my eye. "Yeah it was on the radio before you came out. Don't worry though, Zo. I'm sure everything will be fine." he said as we turned a corner and parked in front of the apartment building.

I got out and followed him into the apartment building and up the elevator to our floor. Once at our 'house' we walked in and I was immediately attacked with a hug by my mother.

"Zoey you really need to call me more." she said as she let go and backed up a bit to get a better look at me. "Go get cleaned up and come back to the dinning room for dinner."

I glanced at my dad before I shifted my bag on my shoulder and headed towards my old room. It was the same from before I left for college. The walls were a pale blue with a few pictures of my parents and my old highschool friends, and of course a decent sized bed and a desk. Clothes were all in the closet so it all made sense. I set my bag on my bed and pulled out a white tank top and some dark jeans. I slid out of the clothes I currently had on and exchanged them for the others. I looked at myself in the mirror above the desk and decided on putting on my pinkish-red hoody.

"Zoey?" I heard coming from the other side of the door. "Dinner is ready."

I sighed. Of course this was going to be interesting. I walked out of my bedroom and made it into the dinning room and sat inbetween my parents. I got my food in silence and even ate in silence.

"Zoey darling when are you going to get into performing arts?" my mother started. Yep, this was not going to be a normal dinner.

"I-" then of course I couldn't even talk for myself.

"Carolyn we've discussed this. Zoey decided on law enforcement. Besides if anything goes wrong, she has directing as her second class. Just for the horror thrills for others." my father replied coldly.

All I could do was sit there and listen to them argue about this. It went on for about a good ten minutes. That's when things got a little weird. I looked up from my plate and saw a man standing there.

"Uh...dad?" I said and my dad caught what I was looking at.

"He's infected get down!" he yelled as he reached into his pocket as the man leaped at my mother. My dad pulled out his pistols and shot the man in the head. He looked back at my mother and saw the bite mark on her arm. "Zoey call an ambulance."

I hesitated as I watched my father craddle my mother in his arms. I ran to the phone on the wall and dialed 9-1-1. When I turned I saw mom attacking dad. Mom had noticed me by then and ran towards me only for dad to shoot her down before she could get to me.

"I had to do it. Come closer now Zoey." dad said softly as I ran to his side and watched as he bled out from the fresh wounds my mother had made. "She was just infected. The virus. Zoey, you have to kill me, before the same happens to you. I don't want you to be apart of this virus. You need to get to safety." he handed me his pistols.

I felt my eyes well up in tears and felt a few run down my face. I gripped the pistols and hugged my father. The virus got my mother fast, who knew how much time until it happened to him as well.

"I love you Zoey. You are my pride and joy." he said as he let go of me.

I stood up and aimed one of the pistols at him. I felt my heart shattering in my chest. How was I going to live with myself after this? I clenched my eyes shut for a second and then looked back down at my father. "I love you too daddy." I said pulling the trigger and watching his body fall to the ground and I fell to the floor with my head in my hands and cried.


	2. 1: The Other Survivors

**Chapter 1 : ****The Other Survivors**

I was still in the dinning room after two hours of doing what I had to do to my dad. His lifeless body was still as I glanced over at my mother's body. I shuttered and pushed my feelings aside knowing that I had to get to the evacuation sites. I ran to my bedroom and immediately shut the door and began to push things in front of it. I was on the fourth floor and only had one window so I covered that with a blanket. I had my dad's pistols in my back pockets as I searched through my bag for my gun holders. Once I had them in my hands I wrapped the staps around my thighs where they were supposed to be placed and set the guns in them. From there I heard a loud bang outside of my bedroom window. I immediately pulled the pistols out of the holders and held them up aiming for the door. Another bang was heard and I backed up toward the window.

"Is anyone here?" yelled an older voice.

I lowered my weapons just a tad. "Are you infected!" I yelled back in hopes that I was about to be saved.

I heard shuffling of feet on the other side of my door. "No. Come on out so I can get you to a safe room!" he yelled through.

Knowing full well that I probably shouldn't have believed him, I did anyways and unblocked the door and opened it to see an older gentlemen standing there.

"Names Bill." he said lighting a cigeratte and taking some in.

I sighed in relief. "Zoey." I lamely replied holding my hand up to him.

He took it and shook. My eyes were adjusting to the lighting that had started to go in and out about an hour ago. He wore a green army jacket and the hat to match. Greyish white hair that matched a nice beard. I smiled as he let go of my hand. That's when I noticed what he was holding, an assault rifle.

"Let's get out of here before any of them see us." Bill said as he led the way out of my apartment.

The whole time, I flanked him. Meaning I stayed behind to make sure nothing was coming after us. I was going to survive this and call it a good day. I just had to make it through this. Outside, the sun was no longer shining, it was as if it knew what the world had become. It felt gloomy and for some reason it made perfect sense. Bill must have caught on to what I was thinking about as well because he smiled at me as we made our way to the streets.

"There are two other's. Francis and Louis." he said bleekly. "They are waiting on Stone on another building. That's where we've been seeing the helicopter."

I felt a rush of adrenaline push through me. "So we really are going to be saved? These safe houses...what are they exactly?" I asked needing to know.

Bill hesitated a second. He was scouting for infected. When there wasn't any he continued. "They are being built in by the government to help any survivors."

"So they aren't exactly in yet? How are they even getting them put in with the infected?" I asked.

"They've been getting big groups of like ten to keep look out and to build. We have them over the walkie-talkie and they said to wait it out till they give a signal." he said as he turned a corner down an alley.

"How long?" I asked simply.

"They've been saying a week. While they are doing that to find as many survivors as possible." Bill replied as he finished his cigeratte and put it out on the sidewalk.

Bill then stopped by a stairwell that was used in case of fires and looked up. I did as well and saw two guys on the roof. One looked a little rough around the edges with a black vest, white tank top, and tattoos on his arms. The other was a black gentleman wearing what appeared to be a white button up dress shirt and a red tie. I guessed he was attacked at work but that was just me guessing.

"Bill what'd ya find?" asked the tattoo guy.

Bill laughed before letting me climb up first. "This is Zoey." he called up as we got onto the roof.

The tattoo guy helped me over the ledge as he smiled at me. "Francis." he said and then looked over at the other. "And that there is Louis."

Louis held up a hand. "Hey."

I watched Bill get on the building and tried to smile myself. "Yeah. Hi." I said.

Bill seemed to get into some sort of combat role once introductions were done. "Okay did you guys hear anything?" he asked.

Louis looked back at the table in the middle of the roof to a small walkie-talkie. "No not yet. But the helicopter has been going by every so often."

I just watched them talk. From my understanding from just listening to them, and nodding when needed that I actually learned more about them then I have known about anyone myself. Bill, he was a war verteran from Vietnam, he had been over there a few times and he had recently lost his son to the infected and had to kill him before he was the next to go. Louis had been at work, just as I had guessed, and that when he called home to check on his wife she had already been bitten and to leave her. And with Francis, all he said to me was that he used to be one of those guys always getting in trouble with the law. I just let it go. It didn't matter what he did anymore now that police were completely out of the picture. When they asked me, I simply told them that I was going to college to be a flim director and a cop. They just sat there staring at me of course.

Bill had finally ran out of his smoking needs by then when the walkie went off. "Calling all survivors, calling all survivors. The city has up only a few safe rooms but the rest should be getting in within the next couple of days. Find food, guns, ammo, and anything else you will need. We will keep you updated within the next couple of days." and then it stopped.

Francis was the first by the ladder. "Well then time to go shoppin'." he said holding up an auto-shotgun.

I smiled at his corny joke and got up from where I was sitting. "What are we getting first?"

Louis was the next over by us. "Right now? Food."

"And smokes for the old man." Francis laughed.

Bill just shrugged and picked up his gun. "Louis, stay up front with me. Francis, you and Zoey flank. Don't want anyone dying tonight." he said as him and Louis went down first.

"Come on girlie." Francis teased as I rolled my eyes and followed behind him.

We got to the ground, by now a few infected were out and about. Bill and Louis handled them with ease as we started our way towards the only nearby grocery store for food. Francis basically had me at his hip the whole time, he thought if I wasn't this close then I was going to die. I just laughed at him. That's when we heard it, the screeching noise. Bill and Louis were already a good ten feet ahead of us. I had both pistols up and ready for a fight.  
"Hunter 'round here." Francis said almost silently. "They'll pounce when if given the chance and try to rip your flesh right off. Pretty damn strong if ya ask me."

"You've been pounced?" I asked still keeping my guard up.

He laughed. "Yeah only a couple of minor scratches. But they've been long gone by now."

Another screech. I clenched my jaw shut. I saw a hooded figure flying through the air. I shot at it with both pistols feeling a rush going throughout my body as it fell to the ground lifeless. Francis was laughing and put a hand on my shoulder before pulling me back towards the others who were already in the store getting food and of course smokes in small bags. Infected started to walk by slowly as I grabbed four flashlights that were next to me in the aisle I was in along with batteries and opened mine quickly and tossed the others theirs.

"Okay that's everything we can carry." Louis said as we hurried out of the store.

Francis of course shot at a nearby infected standing in front of a car. Its body hit it sirens on it started going off. Bill looked back at us with a pissed off look on his face. I could hear a wave of cries coming toward us from around the corner. Francis grabbed my upper arm and pulled me. I moved with him only because this horde was huge and I was still rusty on my aiming. Bill and Louis got to the roof top first and was holding them off. I got onto the fire escape and started shooting the ones going after Francis. The infected weren't coming for us anymore. There weren't any left coming down the alley as Francis got onto the roof with us.

"That was fun." Francis said putting his gun against the wall.

"For you maybe." Louis replied sarcasticly.

I watched them go at it with a smile on my face. I felt myself growing on them. Bill seemed like he was a father figure to these two, and to me he even felt like my own father. Bill had pulled Louis aside to get the food out onto the table as Francis told me to join him on the other side of the roof top. I was confused at first but the followed him.

"Wow look at that sunset." I said now realizing that it was still visible, just down on the streets were foggy.

"Yeah its pretty much the only good thing 'bout this planet now." he replied.

I looked at him and noticed a small actual grin on his face. I mean I seen the smiles before but it was more like menacing towards the infected than directed at me. "Tell me something."

"Ya?" he asked.

"How did you meet up with Bill and Louis." I raised a brow.

"Bill found me. Louis was already with 'em. I was near the bar and had a hunter on me. Bill shot 'em down and I just stuck with 'em."

"I see." standing there made sense to me now. He just wanted a taste of what he missed basically.

I could see myself getting more and more in tune with Francis over the next two weeks after the talk on the rooftop. It was as if I caught every corny joke against the infected, or about stairs, or even his insults on Louis when he missed an infected. Francis had my back on anything that came near us. Even when I turned a corner and a Boomer was standing there breathing heavily. He shoved it back and shot at it before it could barf on us and cause more infected to come find us. I grew on Francis like he did with me. I liked Francis. I needed the taste of what used to be before the infected. I was falling easily like always. But I pushed it aside. Except for the one day an infected caught me off guard when Francis was a bit ahead of me. I was pushed to the ground and the infected didn't really attack me, it more like kicked me. As I screamed for help he came back for me. When he pulled me back to my feet, he looked at the wound on my forehead, and held my face in his hands as he kissed my forehead and asked if I felt any better. I had though, because he came back for me.

* * *

_Hello, its Ashley again. Thanks to people that subscribed! And for reviews! Well hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! 2 should be on here by Saturday at the latest!_


	3. 2: 2 Weeks After First Infection

_Ashley again for a quick talk about this chapter. It is going to be _'exactly'_ like the actual intro with a little added or taken away! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****2 Weeks After First Infection**

Its been hell on Earh the last week since the government called in on the walkie and said that the safe rooms would be another week. So Bill had it in his mind that we needed to find others until that time. Louis was all for the idea, but Francis and I were a little skeptical about the whole thing considering any survivors now without any weapons, were sure to be infected or at least biten. I was sitting on the edge of the roof with Francis. Bill was still pretty pissed at him from last nights little episode when we went to find extra guns. We were on our way there, Louis and I were leading and Francis was the first to hear something. We stoppped moving and kept in a tight circle. Thats when I saw it, an infected that looked like a rock, or like it had been on steroioids. Of course when it got to the group it slammed into me and I flew into a nearby wall. I stayed on the ground and covered my face, but Francis ran in front of me and basically cussed at the thing while trying to take it down. Bill got mad for Francis throwing himself in the middle like that when things could have gone ten times worse than that. After Louis got a sub-machine gun and we picked up some ammo and some extra clips we were on our way back, this time with Bill leading with me and of course Francis yet again managed to shoot at an infected by a car with an alaram. I felt like strangling him then again listening to Bill yell at him told me I still had reasons not to kill Francis. Now, it seemed like Bill kept Francis more in the back for a reason.

"Where all haven't we checked for others yet?" I heard them talking behind me.

I just sat there and looked at Francis who was hovered over a rail. "Hey don't look so upset, you might make Bill happy."

"Yeah bet he'd like that." Francis replied looking back at Bill and Louis.

"Be happy that I'm not mad at you." I tried saying next.

This time he looked at me and gave me one of his grins that didn't remind me of the infected. "I'd have to go on a killin' spree if that ever happened."

I held back a giggle. "That would be a good thing though. I'd be safe then."

Francis put an arm around my waist. These were the only little things that happened when the other two were still awake. When they slept Francis would kiss me and tell me endless meanings why he might actually like the world now. It made me feel better. I leaned my head on his shoulder and set a hand on his lap.

"Not for them though." he said of course he was right on that.

"Alright you two lovebirds ready to go?" Louis called from the table.

Francis held his composure before letting go of me and standing up while holding out a hand. I on the other hand blushed and took his hand as we walked over to the table.

"We're heading across the street to the other back alleys." Louis said once we joined them.

"We haven't checked there yet so if anyone _is_ on that side at least we can get them up here quickly without any problems." Bill finished.

Louis looked up at me and handed over a few clips of ammo. "You and Francis flank." he said before putting the sub behind his back and lead the way down the stairwell.

It was so far so good. No infected in our alley. Francis had my hand in his. It made me felt a tad bit safer especially if a Smoker would have caught me with its toungue. That happened once and I was being dragged up to another building but Louis got me out of its clutches before anything too serious could have happened. We made it across the street into one of the back alleys and went into one of the many storage rooms.

"Pipe bombs and Molotovs overe here." Louis called from the front.

I walked up to where he was and grabbed a pipe bombs in hopes to use it for good measures. Pipe bombs made the infected follow it because of the beeping sound it makes. Molotovs are of course like a beer bottle with gas on a rag, the tools were there so it made sense he would just say the full word about it. Once out of that area we turned down another alley and saw a few fresh bodies on the ground.

"We're too late." I whispered. Francis squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Hold up." Bill said holding a hand up and getting closer to the bodies.

He of course bent down and put his hand in something green and slimey. It looked a lot like the Boomer bile, but I couldn't be sure to say if it was or not.

"Ain't seen anything like this before." he was rubbing it between his fingers and I looked at Francis as we got closer.

"Don't let that stop ya from smearing it all over yourself." Francis said as Bill stood up.

"They're changing." he said referring to the fresh bodies as he wiped his fingers on Francis's vest.

"Damnit Bill! It stinks for crying out loud!" he almost yelled and tried getting it off.

Louis and I giggled at him. We were about to start moving again, and that's when we heard something that could have changed this group. Crying. It almost sounded like a little girl, or even someone my age. Then again, it even put goose bumps on my arm as we looked towards the nearest door. Bill looked at us then back at the door. The crying was heard again.

"Someones still alive." I said softly.

Bill waved me over to go with him past the door. Francis and Louis stood behind us and watched the alley for other infected. I crouched down as Bill opened the steel door. More crying was heard.

"Over there." he said nodding towards what looked like some packing boxes.

I turned my flashlight on and moved the light through the room to see if I could find the Survivor. More crying.

"Hello?" I called as Bill started crouching forward into the room. Crying was heard again. I felt like my mind was wrapped around this little girl now. We had to save her. "Hello?" I called again in case the girl was in a closet and couldn't hear us.

I followed Bill in slowly, only to quickly look back at the boys. I was next to Bill and moved my light up a tad when the crying came to a soft wimper. "Its going to be okay" I said once the light was on the legs of the girl. "We're gonna-"

I was cut off by the flash of lightning to see a witch sitting on the ground. Of course we would think it was a person. How could we forget about the witch. No wonder I had the hairs standing up and goose bumps ran down my arms. Her long fingers burried her face as I glanced at Bill.

"Light off." Bill hissed at me as I immediately turned it off.

We started backing up slowly so she didn't hear us. I felt like I was going to die then and there. At one point this week we had run into another and we didn't see her. She charged after me and attacked me with those long fingers before getting her head blown off by Bill.

"Oh shit! Shiiiiit!" I heard Louis yell from outside.

Bill looked at me as we were still trying to back out slowly. We heard gunshots and looked back up at the witch. So far she didn't notice.

"They're coming!" he yelled as he turned toward the room and the light flashed on the witch.

Screeching was heard next from her as Bill full out ran out of the room.

"Run like hell!" I yelled running out after him once Louis saw the witch coming after me.

Once I got outside I slammed the door shut behind me with Louis. He blocked the door as I started shooting at other infected with my pistols. Louis was trying to take down the witch that was trying to grab at him from the other side of the door. I was running low on ammo, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I knew this was a bad idea!

Francis was next to me. Another scream, this time from Bill. Francis by instinct turned just in time to free Bill from a Smoker. I heard him laugh something to Bill as Louis and I tried to fend them off.

"Uh guys!" I yelled behind me before they popped up next to me again. My guns were out. I knew full well I had some in my pocket but I needed a distraction.

I lit up the pipe bomb I grabbed earlier and I threw it before infected crossed a car to get to us.

"Fire in the hole!" I yelled as the four of us ducked. I reloaded my gun as did Louis as a loud bang sounded. No more infected mob.

The helicopter flew overhead as Louis ran after it yelling that we weren't infected. I looked at the other two who didn't know whether to follow or stand there before waiting for another horde to come after us. I heard screeching from a Hunter and immediately ran towards Louis. I shoved it off as Louis cried for help and shot at it. Louis recovered his own pistol and shot it dead in the face. Its limp body slumped on a car. Bill and Francis were right behind me.

"This is gonna get bad." Bill said as we ran to the middle of the street only to hear another wave of infected coming after us.

We formed our circle. I didn't know what was going to happen. I was standing in front of Bill. No one was shooting. I felt tension going throughout my arms as I heard a loud banging sound of a car being flown through the air and landed mere feet next to me. I spun around to see a Tank coming at us fast.

"Runn or shoot?" Louis asked in a panic. The Tank was getting closer. "Run or shoot!" He yelled this time.

Bill started towards our alley. "Both!" he yelled as I ran out in front.

I didn't stop. I only looked back to try and fend off the Tank. My pistols weren't doing much good. I felt myself growing tired but I knew that if I stopped I would be done for. The stairwell was in my line of sight as I jumped to the rungs and climbed. Louis was right behind me. I looked down from one of the spots to see Francis and Bill still on the ground. Francis was shooting at the Tank trying to help Bill get up to safety. Francis got knocked over. My heart broke as I flew into action and started shooting at the infected going after them. Bill looked up at me as I missed his head by inches.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" I yelled at them shooting them two at a time.

Francis was up and on the stairwell as Bill jumped onto it and started to climb. The Tank threw something as it knocked part of the stairs off the side of the building. The Tank then jumped after that and just missed a fleeing Bill who almost missed the jump onto the roof. I was still shooting at the Tank that only got closer and closer as it zeroed in on me. This time the hinges came off at the roof top and it started breaking away from it. I flung backward, loosing one of my pistols and jumped on the ledge of the stair well to the roof and thinking I was going to miss. Francis was just out of reach.

"Francis!" I yelled as he flung out his arm and grabbed me just in time.

I looked down once I was okay and the Tank wasn't moving. I was breathing heavily as I looked back up and Francis as he pulled me up to him. Louis helped get me over the ledge and I crawled onto it with knowing I just saw my life flash before my eyes. Francis leaned up against the wall and Louis leaned over his legs and half laughed.

"We made it. I can't believe we made it." he laughed again.

I looked at him before I heard Bill speak.

"Son, we just crossed the street." I watched him light a cigeratte and put out the flame. "Let's not throw a party till we're out of the city."

I jumped off of the small steps that I was on and went over to wear I had my small area at and laid my head down on the pillow I had gotten a few days ago from the store when we needed more supplies. Francis joined me and just sat down. I glanced at him. He scratched his chin before moving my bangs from in front of my eyes.

"Thought I was gonna lose ya there."

I sighed. "So did I." I tried closing my eyes as Francis laid next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Thanks. For pulling me up."

He smiled. "I gotta save my girl once in awhile Zo."

I put a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly. "Still good to see that chivalry is still alive."

"I'd like to think so." he said as he closed his eyes.

I laid there a couple of minutes before closing my eyes as well. Tomorrow would be the day we were getting out of here. I opened them again to see Bill and Louis on their pillows and already asleep. I closed them again. I knew that I would be happy again soon.

_

* * *

_

_So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. 3 makes me sad especially when I have a lot of subscribers =/_

_Chapter 3 will be here Monday!_


	4. 3: The Apartments

**Chapter 3: The Apartments**

The night was already started on a bad note. We were waiting for word from the helicopter that was to save us, and its been hours since it last passed. Francis and I were against the wall to the building connected to the one we were on and listened to Bill and Louis. I honestly didn't know whether getting off of the building we were on now would be a good idea or not considering the massive horde that was surrounding it.

"We'll head to the subway and head our way to the hospital for the helicopter." Louis was looking at a map that he grabbed awhile ago and was planning along with Bill.

"Where does the subway lead out?" Bill asked.

"I think some sort of business building. The subway should lead us up into they're generator room." Louis moved his hand along the map.

I watched them for a second before standing. "Where is the safe house after that?" I asked going over to the map.

Louis looked shock at my sudden interest. "Well, from there the safe room is here, a local pawn shop."

I sighed. "Well that's a waste of a safe room."

Bill looked up from lighting his next cigeratte. "Not really, it leads to a back alley," he was now pointing at the map. "from there we'll go through this packaging plant," he was now pointing at a big square-ish thing. "and get to its basement where they have a couple of sewer lines." he said again, pointing and showing me like I was still a kid.

"So we're going in the sewers?" Francis asked getting up from the wall.

"Its the only safe way to the hospital." Louis replied.

Francis looked offended. "I don't want that nasty water on my vest!"

I stiffled a laugh. "Whatever. The city is still crawling with infected. We're bound to run into some."

That's when we heard it. The sounds of the helicopter were flying closer to us. I could see its spot light once it was in our line of sight.

"Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation. I repeat: Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation." the man called from inside as it flew off.

The boys grabbed their guns, and I just stood there. "I can't wait to take a shower."

Bill looked back at me. "Yeah? I'd like a pack of cigeratees but ya don't see me complainin'."

Louis laughed. "Okay, Zoey, with me. Bill, you and Francis be the rear." and with that, we went towards the door that lead down into the apartment building.

I mean sure, I could have had a shower down there, but then I would be risking my ass of getting attacked. That's why I can't wait to be saved.

Louis moved down the stairwell first, I followed behind as best as I could while going down the stairs in an awkward manner. Louis stopped and looked back at me before pointing at something. I moved a tad closer and looked around the corner to see an infected banging on a nearby wall. I didn't want to draw any more attention than needed. That's when more could get you at their strongest, or worse. Louis when ahead slowly, creeping behind the infected. I tried my best to follow suit. Francis was told to behave already tonight, so he went up behind it anyways and struck it with the bottom of his shotgun. I stood there holding up an assault rifle along with Bill as Louis kept going.

"We've talked about this!" I hissed in a whisper.

I'm pretty sure it gave him goosebumps by the way he shivered before we got back in line and continued down another flight of stairs. There was talking coming from one of the rooms, although it didn't sound like actual talking for some reason, we went down a narrow hallway where a light was shimmering out of one of the bedrooms. Just a tv, that an infected was staring at. The floorboards under Louis creaked for a brief second. I froze in place, but the infected didn't notice. We kept moving. A gapping hole was in what looked like a small dinning room. Louis jumped first and held his arms up for me. I crouched and extended my arms before lightly falling and landing. I kept myself braced for anything as Louis helped Bill down. Of course Francis just dived on down and scared the crap out of me when he whispered something in my ear. I nearly turned around and smacked him.

"Don't die on us now Zoey." he said sarcastically before Louis ushered me to the front with him.

I glared back at Francis as we made our way out of the apartment building and to the alley that I became very familiar with when we came this way.

"The subway is around the corner. Let's move before we're seen." Louis said as he went a bit ahead of me.

We rounded the corner that led onto Liberty Avenue. From the rooftop it seemed like it would be clear when we were able to leave, tonight though not so much.

"Hey Zoey look what I found." I heard Francis and turned around to see him holding my other pistol. "Your dad might want you to have this." he said handing it to me.

I smiled. "Thanks." I took it in my open hand before going to catch up with Louis. Once I was around the corner I saw a look on his face like something was wrong. "What?" I asked.

"I think I hear gurgling?" he said questioning himself.

I stood there listening for a second when Bill and Francis caught up to us and listened as well. "Boomer!" I yelled as I saw it from behind a chained fence.

It was climbing the fence as I looked at the others. "There's the subway!" Bill yelled as he started running first.

Now Boomers, well they just attract other infected and leave behind their nasty bile. They look as if they are just a huge pimple, basically. I mean, they're easy as hell to kill, but they explode and it sprays they're bile so running toward the safe room was our best bet.

I managed to run and get right on Bill's heel. I think Louis was bahind me. That's when I heard it. Car alarm.

"My bad." Louis called as he continued his way.

"Damnit Louis that's my thing!" Francis yelled.

By this point running down stairs was like a workout for me now. And honestly, I didn't like it. Either way, the safe room was in my line of sight as Bill and I tried opening it as fast as we could. The horde was coming, I could hear screeches coming from above us and the sound of footsteps running was drawing closer. The door opened, and I ran in and stood next to Bill. Francis was still by the stairs trying to fend them off. I couldn't contain myself as I pushed by Louis and Bill and helped Francis by the stairs. I felt another rush as I pulled the trigger on both pistols. The last infected rounded down to the stairs and Francis got it as he grabbed my upper arm and we ran back towards the safe room. Louis and Bill shut it quickly and began blocking it.

"I got it handled Zo." Francis said to me as he began going through the med-kits to tend to cuts on his arms.

"I know that but still." I said grabbing the stuff he had in his hands and tended to him myself.

Francis winced and a smile appeared on my face. "What's the damage?" he asked.

I thought about it. "Oh you know, you'll live."

Louis was over by the med-kits this time. "Well, that was fun."

"Quit being a smartass." Bill retorted as he picked up some amo and began refilling his gun.

I looked at them. "I don't think fighting is going to help."

They all looked at me. Bill went into one corner, Louis stood by the door out of this safe room, and Francis just stared at me before going to the little bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"We know we shouldn't fight Zoey, its just, we're all tired." Louis said.

I looked back at him. "You act like I don't know that."

Louis sighed. "Get some rest. Like Bill."

I glanced over at him and saw him with eyes closed and head tilted back. "Yeah. Sure." I walked toward the bathroom and leaned against the archway.

"What?" he asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Hey don't take this out on me." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Its not my fault you three can't get along for fifteen minutes."

He fully looked at me this time. "Its not that."

I imagined that my face softened and then went to shock. "Then what is it?" I asked trying to understand him.

"You could've gotten hurt trying to come after me." he said looking back at the sink.

I looked at the scratches on his arm. "You getting hurt, hurts me." then I walked away and grabbed a sleeping bag up on a shelf and laid it out. We had less than four days to get to the hospital. We were loosing the dark and we couldn't move in daylight, maybe some sleep would ease my mind a bit as I laid on the hard ground and tried to sleep.

* * *

_Hey its Ashley. Thanks for being patient with this one. I've just been busy with school (otherwise I'd get into some mega trouble) and the baby. And possibly a new boyfriend. This one took a bit to come up with. But I hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the comments 3_


End file.
